<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What love is by hwoosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588727">What love is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh'>hwoosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Soonyoung, Canon - Free form, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, howoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve read a lot of good books already. God, I even wrote some of those.” Soonyoung laughed and the whole crowd also laughed with him. Soonyoung and his conceited ass, really.</p><p>“But even right now, I still couldn’t figure out what does it mean to have a good story."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What love is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I hope everyone of you is safe and healthy. I wrote this after I listened to Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low. </p><p>Please check out HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, we made it to enjoy and have fun. ❤️ You can check it out here just search "HOWOOnderland Fic Fest" or you can check it on twitter @HOWOOnderlandFF</p><p>Please consider donating to the HOWOOnderland donation drive! For those of you who are unaware of the current situation, the Philippines is undergoing very strong typhoons right now and many people are in need of help. If you got extra, you can check it on our twitter account @HOWOOnderland. Dm us if you got any questions. </p><p>Happy reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Kwon, look here!”<br/>
“Here! Here!”<br/>
“Pose here, Mr. Kwon!</p><p>Cameras and flashing lights welcomed Soonyoung, an award-winning author. He immediately looked at the camera and gave his best smile. He shook the hands of the people congratulating him for writing another best-selling novel.</p><p>After a few shots, he went to the stage and when he showed up, everyone clapped their hands. He smiled, wandering his eyes over the crowd. He loves the feeling, of people sending him their biggest smile and congratulating him, of seeing his readers close up and talk to them, he loves it.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief that authors tends to shy away from people, Soonyoung is the opposite. He loves the spotlight on him. Yes, facing the crowd is overwhelming, but for Soonyoung, it felt good. He feels like he’s connected with each and everyone there. It feels like home and nothing beats the feeling of home, right?</p><p>The interview started. Soonyoung talked about the story, he was about to continue his words when someone raised their hand to ask a question.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Kwon! Your story as expected is so interesting. To be honest, it made me realized so many things and I’m curious because the way you explained every characted so well, how you made us feel the pain the character went through. Is it okay to ask why you decided to wrote it like that? Or maybe you have an inspiration?” One of his readers asked. </p><p>After hearing the question, Soonyoung chuckled lightly, feeling the squeeze on his heart. It’s the 1st question but why does it feel like the reader hit his heart straight with that? Why does it brought back all of the memories he’s trying to let go? </p><p>He looked at the crowd and gave them a sincere smile, “Actually, this story is something that hits close to my heart. Something I buried deeply into my heart and memories to treasure them but when I decided to write this, I also decided to let go.” He gave another sincere before continuing, “This is a story that somehow reflected what I’ve been through.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s why. It must have been a torture for you to write this, no?” The reader asked again. </p><p>“You know what; why are you attacking me?” Soonyoung said and the whole crowd laughed. “Just kidding, Of course, It did torture me. I promised myself that I won’t let anyone hostage my thoughts, but you know what?” He took deep breath before saying, “He’s worth it.” He gave everyone a shaky laugh and tilted his head slightly. </p><p>Another reader raised their hand and he nodded, “Speaking of him how is he?” The reader asked. </p><p>He swallowed first and uncapped his water bottle to drink before answering but when he was about to speak, he suddenly paused, his emotions came rushing to him. He’s prepared for this. He memorized the answer to this question so many times. He practiced his speech for this question in case someone brings this up and he’s not wrong. But he guessed that you cannot be prepared enough when the horror of the past suddenly decides to rush into you. He thought that when he published the book he already let go all of the things, the horror of his past, the memories he treasured, everything about him.</p><p>For a second there, he couldn’t answer properly. He thought he was brave enough to write a whole book about him, he thought he was brave enough, but maybe not quite, not enough to let go. How do you let go of someone that feels like home, anyway?</p><p>After a long pause, he cleared his throat and answered, “Well, last time I checked he’s engaged? So maybe he’s married now. Not sure.” He shrugged and gave them another smile. A fake one, it still hurts. It will always hurt. It was a kind of pain that would hunt you forever. No matter how long, no matter how far you go, it stays with you. </p><p>Everyone says that time heals all wounds. But for someone like Soonyoung, it never does. It is a curse. It cuts you in the middle of your heart and leaves a hole that never closes. What a shame, really. To have been waited for so long to heal, only to find yourself still broken, to find yourself still craving for that presence, to love someone with your whole heart but destiny fucked up and decided that you aren’t meant to be. Destiny really fucked up big time. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the reader said. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. Don’t be.” He shook his head. Of course, it’s not okay but it’s only for him to know. </p><p>The event went on and many questions have been asked. After those questions, they proceeded in the book signing. Soonyoung greeted everyone with a smile and thank everyone that came to his book signing. After that, he was asked to make a speech. </p><p>He stood up from his seat and walked around the area to thank everyone again before grabbing his mic and started his speech. </p><p>“I’ve read a lot of good books already. God, I even wrote some of those.” Soonyoung laughed and the whole crowd also laughed with him. Soonyoung and his conceited ass, really.</p><p>“But even right now, I still couldn’t figure out what does it mean to have a good story. Is it how the characters are built up? Does it mean that the characters have to end up together or they did not because they sacrificed their relationship for better things?” He asked questions after question that made everyone think deeply.  “Does it necessarily have to have those happily-ever-after like how Disney taught us?” He bowed like a Disney Prince. </p><p>“Where everything falls back on their perfect places in the end? What if it doesn’t work that way? What if there’s no such thing as a magical kiss to produce that happily-ever-after? What if it has to do with parting with each other? A romance turned into tragedy? Does that mean it wasn’t beautiful? No.” </p><p>He was about to continue his speech when he heard someone grabbed a mic and said, “So, what is love for you, Mr. Soonyoung?”<br/>
</p><p>Soonyoung stopped walking, his breath hitched when he heard that voice. He scanned the room to find whom it belong and when he finally saw who that is, he froze on his spot. </p><p>There. On the last row, you can see Jihoon. There’s Jihoon, looking so good with his outfit and styled hair. The Jihoon whom he wrote a whole book about, his one-that-got-away, looking at him with so much adoration etched on his face. The Jihoon whom he loved so dearly and he’s sure that the only person that he’s going to love in this life time and all of the life times after.</p><p>Soonyoung took a deep breath and said, "There's so many definition of love already. The world had already twisted the truth about love. It fed us up with so many delusional things. You know what? I thought love was all about fighting." He scanned the crowd again, afraid to look at Jihoon. </p><p>"When you love someone, you would fight for them, right? Yes, of course but there's boundary. There are certain boundaries that you shouldn't cross when it comes to loving someone." </p><p>The crowd agreed with him and he continued, "If fighting for the love that you have means hurting someone else, it isn't called love anymore. It's selfishness." He finally got the courage the look at Jihoon and he smiled before continuing again, "True love will always hope for the good of the others. It will not boast, no matter what he had done for other person. Love seeks for the benefit of other people but you know what?"</p><p>Soonyoung, with a shaky step started to walk where Jihoon is standing. When he’s in front of Jihoon, he looked straight on Jihoon’s eyes and said, “Love is you, Jihoon” The crowd screamed after Soonyoung said those words.</p><p>"I thought I'm over you. I even wrote a whole book about you. You're already married, right?" Soonyoung whispered so no one would hear them. </p><p>Jihoon just shook his head in disbelief because Soonyoung's an idiot, really. He really thought that Jihoon could marry someone that is not him, the Kwon Soonyoung. </p><p>Jihoon gave Soonyoung a smile before leaning on his ears and whispered to Soonyoung, "You're the only one I would get married to. Kwon Soonyoung, marry me?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>Again, please consider donating to the HOWOOnderland donation drive! For those of you who are unaware of the current situation, the Philippines is undergoing very strong typhoons right now and many people are in need of help. If you got extra, you can check it on our twitter account @HOWOOnderland. Dm us if you got any questions.</p><p>Stay safe and healthy! Scream at me on twitter @chasinghui ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>